


Diplomatic Mission

by merryghoul



Series: Janelle Monáe Quotes for femslashficlets: general claim [11]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Spears, Training, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 19:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18923473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: The Valkyrie is invited to Wakanda, with the help of Okoye.





	Diplomatic Mission

The War Dogs knew about the Valkyrie. She looked human, but despite her appearance and her height, she was far stronger, faster, and durable than any known Wakandan. She was also a capable leader, and she was excellent with a spear. Okoye was convinced that anyone could train the Dora Milaje to improve their skills with spears, it was the Valkyrie.

Okoye convinced T’Challa to allow the Valkyrie to come to Wakanda for a diplomatic mission. The Valkyrie liked the idea of taking a vacation from her people; she adored them, but she’d been taking care of them for years without a break. The Valkyrie accepted. 

 

The part of the Valkyrie’s diplomatic mission where she taught spear fighting started out somewhat well. The Valkyrie had to slow down her technique for the Dora Milaje to see and imitate how the Valkyrie held and fought with her spear. The Dora Milaje took instruction from the Valkyrie well.

It was when the Valkyrie went one-on-one with the Dora Milaje that things grew uncontrollable. The Dora Milaje tried to stop the Valkyrie. One by one they all fell down to the training mat. Not even a group of Dora Milaje could make the Valkyrie lose her balance. 

Okoye stepped in and blocked the Dora Milaje from fighting the Valkyrie. “Practice over. You are dismissed.”

The Dora Milaje didn’t move.

“You are dismissed.”

The Dora Milaje left the training room.

The Valkyrie turned her spear on Okoye when the rest of the Dora Milaje left the training room. She put the tip just under Okoye’s neck. “Did you send the spy?”

“Before you arrived on Earth, we had spies in several counties. After my people were restored, we resumed the practice.”

“The diplomatic mission was your idea.” The Valkyrie traced Okoye’s neck. “You wanted a fight.”

“It seems you want more than that.”

“Don’t you?” The Valkyrie was now dragging her spear down Okoye’s armor. “Let’s be honest. Your sisters may not be able to defeat me, but they’re capable warriors. They need no instruction from me.” The Valkyrie grinned. “I can do all sorts of things with a spear. Did you not think my sisters had any downtime in the days when I used to defend Asgard?”

Okoye dropped her spear and used all her might to yank the Valkyrie’s spear out of her hands. Then she charged at the Valkyrie, in an attempt to knock her down. The Valkyrie caught her.

“Your efforts to defeat me are commendable.”

Okoye stomped on the Valkyrie’s right foot. They both took a tumble and ended up wrestling on the floor. The Valkyrie ended up pinning Okoye on one of the practice mats. They both looked at each other.

The Valkyrie placed her right hand on Okoye’s left knee. “I knew you wanted something more. I can sense your arousal.”

“Sometimes I like to fight for foreplay, Your Highness.”

“I’m also very capable with my hands, General. I can demonstrate for you if you let me.”

Okoye nodded.

The Valkyrie found a way inside Okoye’s tunic and inside her. Okoye gave in to the Valkyrie’s hand motions. She let the Valkyrie take her to the brink as she desperately tried to grab something to anchor herself on the practice mats. Okoye was able to grab the side of one of the practice mats as she let the Valkyrie take her to orgasm, as she let her body lose control.

Moments later, Okoye was able to think straight again. “If you want to have a one on one training session, find me in my quarters later, when the Wakandan royal household has gone to bed. Enjoy your visit to Wakanda, Your Highness.”

The Valkyrie slid her fingers in her mouth, sucking them for a few moments before taking them out. “Duly noted, General Okoye.”


End file.
